Mortal Kombat in other media/Video Games
This is a list of videogames, where they do parodies or references to characters, story and more about the Mortal Kombat series Video Games 'Delta Force: Black Hawk Down' In game, sometimes if you kill an enemy in the Level 1, your partner will say Toasty!, clear reference to Dan Forden's Toasty. 'Bally's 1994 World Cup Championship' Raiden had a cameo appearance in a pinball machine via bonus round. 'NBA Jam Tournament Edition' *Raiden, Reptile, Scorpion and Sub-Zero appeared as playable characters in the Sega Saturn conversion. See Image Reference''' '' **Keri Hoskins (Sonya), Ed Boon, Sal Divita, John Tobias and some others from the MK team are also playable characters in NBA JAM TE. ''See Image Reference '' *The character select is the same one from MK2 when using these characters. When the characters have the ball, the sound clips from MK1 (excluding Reptile who uses a similar clip from MK1) are heard.'' See Image Reference '' *When the characters do the super dunks, they are heard screaming trademark attacks (in the case of Raiden, the babbling from his move Torpedo). *The game was meant to have an unreleased MK-themed court. ''See Image Reference '' 'Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict' *Raiden appeared in the game as an unlockable character (which coincidentally also included a fatality system similar to MK's). ''See Image Reference '' **Raiden will occasionally taunt his opponent by stating that they "fight like Johnny Cage.". **Shao Kahn's voice is also an alternate to the default announcer. *Two of the challenges are called "Unreal Combat". The challenges involved 3 people at once rather than the traditional 2. All 3 people use staffs for their melee weapons. *Some characters have characteristics related to MK: **The contestant "Karasu", literally does Liu Kang's flying kick as a special move - with voice and everything **The contestant "Cyrus'", stomp move was eventually brought to Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as Hsu Hao's special move, naming the stomp after Cyrus himself. **Flint's special is the Speed Dash, identical to Kabal's spin move. **Trixi's invisibility came from Reptile/Smoke, to disappear from the point of view and radar. 'MLB Slugfest Loaded' Sub-Zero and Scorpion both appear as secret characters. 'NFL Blitz 2000' One of the offensive plays is named after Sub-Zero. 'Psi-Ops: The MindGate Conspiracy' Scorpion appeared as a selectable skin for the game. ''See Image Reference '' 'The Simpsons Game' In level 4, which takes place in a videogame factory, it has several references to Mortal Kombat: * Somewhere there is written "FATALITY" in blood. * The Mortal Kombat Deception cover appears but rather than Onaga, we can see a muscular Bart. ** In another parody-like fashion, instead of the famous Dragon Logo, it can be seen as Flanders' silhouette with the title "Moral Kombat".'' See Image Reference '' 'Mass Effect 2' When Jacob uses the "Pull", he sometimes screams "¡Get over here!". This is a reference about Scorpion. 'The Grid' Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Noob Saibot are secret characters in the game. ''See Image Reference '' 'League of Legends' Scorpion (as well as Sub-Zero) inspired costumes for alternate skins (The Frozen Shen skin and Yellow Jacket Shen skin) for the ninja character Shen. ''See Image Reference '' 'Just Cause 2' Rico, the protagonist of the game, shares some similarities with Scorpion. His primary weapon is a grappling hook which he can attach to surfaces or use as a weapon to pull his enemies. His codename during the game is Scorpio due to the scorpion logo on his back 'Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds' In the game, Nathan "Rad" Spencer uses a move with his bionic arm which acts like Scorpion's Bloody Spear, even the famous line "Get Over Here!" is used. 'Adventure Quest Worlds' Sub-Zero, along with Scorpion, appeared in the RPG as Absolute Zero and Sporkion in the tournament in Yokai Isle. '''''See Image Reference 'Team Fortress 2' The character Pyro will sometimes mumble "Toasty!" after killing someone with the flame-thrower. 'Monster Galaxy' In this Facebook game, a Moga named Scorpius is designed after Scorpion's MK1 outfit, to further mimic him, its promotion link also says "Get Over Here!" it even has a move called "Hand Snake," a nod to Scorpion's spear which was once mistaken as a snakelike creature. Ironically, its element type is ice as opposed to fire. See Image Reference 'World of Warcraft' When Dwarves do target practice outside of Kharanos, they shout "Mortar Combat!" in precisely the same manner "Mortal Kombat!" is shouted in the soundtrack to the movie based on the video game. 'Warcraft III' *Dreadlord's warcry is "Your soul is mine!" (a reference from the first Mortal Kombat movie). *Like in World of Warcraft, these Dwarves' lines were used by the Dwarven Mortar Team unit as well. 'Warcraft III: Defense of the Ancients ' *A character named Raijin Thunderkeg is possibly based on Raiden because both of them are divine beings of electricity and the storms. Wear certain hats, and must take a mortal form to participate a battle. 'NFL Blitz' Raiden and Shinnok appear as unlockables characters. 'Duke Nukem Forever' While Duke is kicking the head of an alien across to a football pole, he claims: "It's gooood. Duke Wins! Fatality" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b66yJOGvwDQ MK reference in Duke Nukem Forever 'True Crime: Streets of LA' During slow-motion mode, the player can launch a special kung-fu attack by pressing a button combo in a short amount of time. Nick Kang (whose name is most likely based on Liu Kang's) will sometimes shout "Finish Him!" as he executes the move. 'Blacksite: Area 51' A Mortal Kombat reference is also present in this game. At one point in the game, you'll find yourself at a drive-in movie. At the back, there's a building where the film projector is. On the first floor, when you enter, to your left there will be an arcade machine that says Mortal Kombat on it. It has the official logo. It also sports some of the art from the original arcade machine. It even sounds like the fighter selection music. '' See Image Reference '' 'Midway's Medieval Madness' Shooting the Damsel Ramp continuously will result in a random "Toasty" or "Finish Him!" quote. 'Creature from the Black Lagoon' Winning the video mode in the Bally pinball results in a bloody animation and "Fatality". 'NBA Ballers: Phenom' In the Training Academy stage, characters such as Sub-Zero, Raiden and Liu Kang q43 in the background watching with the crowd. 'Syphon Filter' In the intro, a character says "Finish Him", a reference to Mortal Kombat in mark 0:15.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaK-A8GpG8E&feature=related Finish Him in Syphon Filter 'Grand Theft Auto 4' In the game, there is an achievement called "Finish Him!", a reference to Mortal Kombat. 'Ratchet And Clank: Deadlocked' when one selects the "King Claud" out fit, it says that he, Quote: "He became king not through Divine Right, but through mortal combat.". 'Plants vs. Zombies' In the Mini Games ''section, there is a game called Portal Combat, which is a clear reference of both video game series ''Portal and Mortal Kombat. 'Peggle' After getting high style points or performing a "Long Shot" or "Super-Long shot" bonus, a gopher will pop out with a word bubble declaring "Toasty!" 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Quan Chi's amulet is seen in the background of the Hall of Justice stage. Scorpion makes an appearance as a guest character. Also, during Scorpion's intro, Sub-Zero & Shao Kahn as well as his colliseum, make a cameo appearence. Image Reference Nbajam_mkchars.jpg|The MK Characters in NBA Jam 1085720107.jpg|Ed Boon and John Tobias in NBA Tournament Edition Mortal-kombat-nba-jam-court--article_image.jpg|The unreleased NBA Jam's MK Court Raiden_The_Liandri_Conflict.PNG|Promotional image of Raiden in Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Scorpion-psiops--article_image.jpg|Scorpion skin in Psi-Ops: The MindGate Conspiracy Moralkombat.jpg|MKD-esque cover in The Simpsons: Game The-grid-scorpion-subzero.jpg|2 of 3 MK characters in The Grid Noob the grid.png|Noob Saibot in the Grid Shen_lol_mkskins.jpg|Shen and his skins based in Scorpion and Sub-Zero Scorpion_subzero_aqw.jpg|Characters based on Scorpion and Sub-Zero in Adventure Quest Worlds Scorpius_Promotion.png|Scorpius in Monster Galaxy MK4_Arcade_BlackSite_Area_51.jpg|A MK4 Arcade in Blacksite: Area 51 Pokemonbw_mkreference.jpg|Flawless Victory in Pokémon Black & Pokémon White 82832.png|Scorpion (playable in Injustice: Gods Among Us). Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero y Kahn's Arena appeared as canon in Scorpion's intro. References Category:Media Category:Content